The present invention relates to bedclothes, in particular bedsheets, used to make up a bed. Typical bedclothes consist of a single piece of fabric held in place by tucking portions of the fabric under the mattress. Bedclothes held in place in this way often pull loose when the user tries to pull the bedclothes smooth. This can make bed-making difficult and time-consuming. These bedclothes can also come loose while the bed is being used. The loose bedclothes cause the occupant of the bed to become uncovered or tangled in the bedclothes and make sleep uncomfortable or impossible.
One attempt to deal with these problems consists of bedclothes fitted snugly around the horizontal sides of the mattress. This solution, however, is only practical for bottom sheets where the occupant does not get under the bedclothes. Moreover, a fitted sheet is held flat on the mattress by means of tension provided by an elastic band which runs along the outside edge of the sheet. Placing the fitted sheet on the mattress requires that elastic be pulled taut so that the sheet corners may be placed over the mattress corners. The construction of the fitted sheet can, therefore, make placement of the sheet on the mattress difficult. Furthermore, this kind of fitted sheet is easily dislodged during use since kicking a single corner of the sheet off the mattress relieves the tension that holds the sheet in place. The sheet is, therefore, difficult to maintain in a smooth, neat appearance. In addition, the elastic band of the fitted sheet makes the sheet difficult to fold neatly for storage in a closet or drawer.
Another solution, described U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,831, to Fuld, uses a casing fitted over a mattress end to which a blanket is attached, using visible ties. The casing permanently attaches to the blanket and requires fitting the casing/blanket combination over the mattress each time the blanket is washed. The Fuld patent also does not suggest or disclose a bedspread, which is held especially firmly in place at the foot and head of the bed in order to ensure that the unused bed looks neat.